The Girl Next Door
by GodlyJewel
Summary: A special Christmas gift to to the fabulous CosmicHorse! A new girl moves to town. She's fun and smart, a little bold, and she likes to bundle herself in a blanket with a good book. Takeo and Yamato think she'd be perfect for Suna, but he's never shown any interest in girls before. Could this fiery new girl finally be the one to charm his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is a gift to CosmicHorse for all the help she gave me in my _Nightmare Before Christmas_ story. We recently got into _Ore Monogatari!_ and, while we both adore Takeo and Rinko, Cosmic is in love with Suna. So I agreed to write her up a character since Suna never seems to get a girl. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but couldn't keep it that way.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ore Monogatari!_ , nor am I claiming any form of rights other than the idea for this story. The setting takes place sometime after "My Heart." I have only seen the anime and have no knowledge of anything pertaining to the manga.

* * *

 **The Girl Next Door**

The sun shone brightly, its golden rays casting down to catch two young boys walking home from school. The first stood tall and strong as a tree, named Takeo. At his side was his best friend Suna, standing one foot shorter than his friend. While Suna was considered the more handsome of the two boys by their peers—particularly the feminine ratio—Suna had always thought of Takeo as the cooler one. He was kind, protective, often dense, but he had a good heart. It was those characteristics that lead to Takeo's relationship with his girlfriend, Yamato. She was the first girl to look past Takeo's intimidating appearance and accept him as he was. Well, maybe not the first. Suna's older sister had a crush on his best friend, but Suna already knew his sister would not pursue her feelings. Like him, she saw how the two teens cared for each other.

While it was almost the ideal relationship, it was not without challenges. The most recent being Takeo's jealousy over Ichinose-san, a confectioner at the cake shop where Yamato started working. Takeo had almost given up but Yamato had proven no one could take Takeo's place, though convincing him had been harder than when they first stated dating. Still, Suna was glad they had sorted everything out.

"Hey Suna, you joining Yamato and I in the park?" Takeo asked, a large smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to call Yamato-san by her first name?" Suna asked.

Takeo pouted in the same way he did when he and Suna were boys. "You know it's not easy for me…" he replied.

"No, I guess not." Suna sighed. "Aren't you guys tired of having me tag along? I'm starting to feel like a third wheel."

"No way! We love hanging out with you."

 _Clueless as ever_ , Suna thought. He knew it was futile to talk Takeo out of something like this. They continued on their walk until the arrived at the park. As usual, Yamato was waiting for them by the fountain.

"Takeo-kun!"

"Yamato!"

Takeo ran the rest of the way. Suna could not help smiling. Whenever those two got together it was though an aura of happiness emitted from them, casting a warm presence around them. It was nice.

"Afternoon, Yamato-san," Suna greeted.

"Oh, hello Sunakawa-kun," Yamato said. "It's so great to see you. Did you have a good day at school?"

"It was alright. Not much happened today, so it was kinda boring."

"That's too bad."

"What about you, Yamato-san?"

"Oh, nothing much, but there's a rumor that there's going to be a new girl at school," she said excitedly. "I hope it's true."

"That's cool!" Takeo said.

"Isn't it a little late for a new student?" Suna asked.

"I suppose so, but then again, it was only a rumor." Yamato continued to talk with the boys about the day. They sat down on their usual bench as they discussed school and work.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I made you guys a treat."

"Ooo! What did you make?" Takeo asked. Suna thought he looked like a child waiting for a surprise.

Yamato smiled and held up a little paper bag. "It's a new recipe," she said. "Peanut butter chip brownie cookies!

"Sounds good!" Takeo exclaimed.

"Peanut butter chip? Brownie cookies?" Suna asked.

"Well, I was going to make chocolate chip, but I didn't realize until I got home that I had bought peanut butter chips instead of the chocolate ones, but I'm sure you'll like them," Yamato said. "I couldn't decide between cookies or brownies, but then I got the idea to combine them."

Yamato opened the bag to retrieve one of the treats when suddenly, something came running up to them. In a flash of golden fur and teeth, Yamato's bag. was snatched right out of her hand. Yamato shrieked and watched helplessly as the creature made of with the bag.

"Oh no!"

"Humph!" Takeo set his school at down and ran after the creature.

"Takeo-kun, wait!" But it was too late. Takeo had already run off, leaving Yamato standing there.

 _Here we go again_. Suna sighed and pulled out a book from his bag.

"Sunakawa-kun, do you think Takeo-kun will be alright?" Yamato ask. Her eyes were still focused on the direction Takeo had taken, though he was long gone by now.

"Takeo will be back before you know it," he encouraged her. "Remember, he is pretty fast and since he's chasing after something you made, he'll be even more determined to get it back for you."

"I guess you have a point." Yamato smiled. She then came and sat at his side to wait. It wasn't long before Takeo came sprinting back.

"Takeo-ku… Eh?" Yamato blinked as she looked at her boyfriend. In one hand he held the brown bag, and in the other, he held onto a wiggling mound of fur.

"What is that?"

"Caught the fiend who stole from you," Takeo said. He held up the culprit. It was a large dog with thick curled, golden fur. The fur nearly covered two brown eyes, but not the large black nose and long pink tongue hanging from the dog's mouth. It looked close to forty pounds and Takeo was holding it with just one hand.

 _Why'd you bring the dog?_ Suna thought. "You didn't have to go after it, you know."

Takeo shook his head. "This dog took something from Yamato. She worked hard to make it. I had to get back what was hers."

"Takeo-kun, it's alright, really," Yamato insisted.

"No way! Nobody steals from you and gets away with it."

Yamato was completely star struck. She gazed up at Takeo with sparkling eyes, completely enthralled with him. Suna could only look on with an indifferent face, though inward he was smiling. Sometime he couldn't believe how completely oblivious his friends could be of everything around them when they got like this.

While Takeo and Yamato continued to be off in their own little world, Suna set his book aside to take a closer look at the dog. It was well groomed and aside from being a little young, it was clearly well taken care of.

"Looks like it's got tags. Probably belongs to someone." Suna grabbed the tag and read the information. "Says here his name is Hideya," he added.

"Poor thing. We should find his owner," Yamato suggested.

"Oh, you're right." Takeo turned around and held the dog up higher for the whole park to see. "Hey! Anyone loose a dog?" he shouted. The dog yipped in protest, wriggling around in an attempt to free itself.

"Takeo, that may not be what Suna meant," Yamato said. "We could wait to see if anyone comes looking for him, or put up flyers with a picture and contact information. We should also check to see if anyone's asked around the pound too."

"Why don't you read the number on the tags and call the owner," Suna replied dryly. He turned the tag over to reveal a number, doing his best to hide his grin at the shocked looks on Yamato and Takeo's faces.

"Suna! You're a genius!" Takeo shouted.

 _It was obvious_ , Suna thought. _There's usually a number right on the back of dog tags._

Takeo whipped out his phone and proceeded to call the number. "Yes, hello, my name is Gouda Takeo," he began. "No, you don't know me. I found your dog. Yes. He's right here. Golden and curly. Huh. Mmm. By the fountain in the park. Okay." Takeo hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "The owner will meet us here."

"Oh! I can't believe they answered so quickly!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Not really," Takeo said. "That was the home phone. They guy said his sister was out walking the dog, and she would come pick up the dog. He said he'd get in touch with her once I hung up."

"She must have lost control of the leash," Suna added.

Takeo got very close, making Suna uncomfortable with his best friend's lack of personal space. "You're so perceptive."

"Well, we should probably stay here by the fountain until the owner shows up," Yamato suggested. "Takeo, if you like, I can run to the store and buy a leash so you don't have to hold him."

"Nah. I got him." Takeo moved the dog so that he now he held it under his arm, and his hand was in between the back and front legs of the dog.

"Pfff!" Suna covered his mouth. He really couldn't help it. The way Takeo was holding this dog reminded him of the way purse dogs were usually carried.

"Oh, Takeo-kun, are you sure you can hold him like that?" Yamato asked worriedly.

"No problem. This dog's not that heavy."

They waited around for the owner's sister to arrive. It was starting to get late, and the park was quieting down, but there are still no signs of the dog's owner. Suna had pulled out his book again while Takeo and Yamato entertained the dog. While they waited, Yamato passed out her cookies. They were quite tasty, something Takeo made a point to show. Suna quietly munched on his, thanking Yamato. A little while later, Suna was finishing up the chapter as Yamato pet the dog, and Takeo was beginning to fall asleep.

"There you are!"

At the sound of the voice, the dog started squirming until it wriggled free of Takeo's grasp. He was about to go after the dog again when Suna stopped him.

The dog barked and ran off towards a young girl. She looked to about the same age as the three of them. She wore a red T-shirt and vest, light gray jeans and red sneakers. Her pixie cut hair was a brownish-orange red like the bracelet on her left wrist. She ran to the dog until he jumped up on her, his massive paws encircling her neck.

"You bad thing. I was worried sick," the girl scolded. The dog licked her face before she pushed him off and clipped a long black leash to its collar. "Next time I tell you to heel, you better listen to me."

Takeo was the first to approach. "Ah, so this is your dog," he said.

"Yeah, he's my little… BAAA!" The girl looked up and took a step back, staring with her mouth gaping open. "T-T-TALL!"

"Yeah, I'm two hundred centimeters," Takeo stated. Suna and Yamato came to his side, intrigued to meet the dog's owner.

The girl blushed. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, I've never met anyone so, HEY! Why the heck are you wearing a school uniform?!" Her eyes darted between Takeo and Suna, too confused to know what to say next.

"I'm a first-year at Shuei High School," Takeo responded, pointing to Suna. "We're the same age."

"What?! I thought you were twenty-five."

"Yeah, I look older." Takeo rubbed the back of his neck. "Most people think I'm an adult and are shocked when they find out I'm in high school." He cleared his throat and took on a slightly more serious demeanor.

"My name's Takeo Gouda. You're dog stole a bag of cookies my girlfriend made."

"Really? Hideya, what the heck?" She looked at her dog and said, "Bad dog!" He hung his head. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "He's still a puppy, and having trouble with his discipline training. Earlier he spotted a cat and took off after it like a crazy person. That's how he got away from me."

"Don't worry about it," Yamato insisted. "I was a little startled when he grabbed my bag though."

"Uh, I guess you made something with meat or peanut butter?"

"Oh, they're peanut butter chip brownie cookies."

"That'll do it. Hideya loves peanut butter." The girl laughed. "Oh, dang, I'm such a scatterbrain. I should introduce myself," the girl said, looking embarrassed. "My name is Maika Maeda, and you've already met my little monster, Hideya." She looked down and patted her dog's head.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Maeda," Yamato said. She held out her hand to the girl, smiling when Hideya licked her hand instead. "I'm Rinko Yamato, and this Sunakawa-kun, and you already met my boyfriend, Takeo-kun."

The girl looked at Yamato, then to Takeo, and then back to Yamato. Suna could tell what she was thinking. Most found the couple surprising, but instead of being skeptical, Maeda smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"You don't seem to be from around here," Suna pointed out, noting her slight accent. He also noticed Maeda's Titian hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes. She almost looked like she was into _ganguro_ if not for the lack of crazy makeup and shorter hairstyle.

"Yeah, me and my brother just moved here from Texas," Maeda explained. "Bro got the idea to open his own restaurant, and dragged me along. But I'm pretty stoked for the change a scenery."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Yamato exclaimed. "I just started working at Les Cerises."

"Isn't that a little _pâtisserie_? I've heard they make great cakes."

"Oh yes, but I bet it's more exciting in a restaurant. What kind does your brother have?"

"Oh, he doesn't have it yet. He's bought the space but it'll take time before he can open, so he and I are gonna take jobs to help with rent, school, and stuff."

"Where do you work?" Takeo asked.

"Oh, I haven't found anything yet, but Bro just got a job at some café. Don't remember the name though."

"Oh, Takeo-kun works at a café. He's so cool!"

"Huh, you'll have to give him pointers. Wait, what time is it?"

"Getting close to five o'clock," Suna replied.

"Crap! Bro is gonna kill me." Maeda took off running, Hideya bounding along beside her, calling back, "I owe you guys for finding Hideya. Next time I see you, lunch is on me!" Suna, Takeo, and Yamato just watched until the red headed girl disappeared.

"Well, that was…interesting," Suna said.

 **XXX**

Takeo offered to walk Yamato home, leaving Suna alone. He actually insisted on it. He cared whiting is friends but they needed to spend more time together without him. They were a couple after all. Suna entered the apartment and went straight to his room. He was starting on his homework when his mother knocked on the door. He told her it was fine to come in.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Suna nodded his head.

Suna waited he knew his mother would have dinner on the table. He left his books and went to join her at the table. Noting there were only two plates, Suna guessed his father was resting. He looked at his dinner; his mother made Chicken Katsu. They ate in silence when his mother spoke up.

"I was talking with Yuriko today, asking how Maki was doing, when a moving truck pulled up. Looks like the new neighbors have moved in."

"Oh?"

"Yes, just below us," she continued. "They arrived while you were at school. A nice young man, bit odd, but his sister was rather cute, playing with that large dog of theirs. I'm surprised, really. I thought pets weren't permitted."

"Hmm…" Suna took another bite of rice when he realized what his mother just said. "Did you say dog?"

 _Knock, knock._

"Now I wonder who that could be." His mother got up from the table to answer the door. Suna stopped her and went to answer himself. He opened the door to find two surprised blue eyes staring back at him.

"Oh hi!" Maeda laughed.

"So, you're our new neighbor," Suna said.

"Guess so. Big coincidence, right?" she said. "Well, aside the awkwardness, I'm here to see if I can bum some milk from you. Mr. Chef forgot to pick some up, and the supermarket's closed now."

"Sure." Suna invited her inside while he fetched the milk.

"Who was at the door, Makoto?" his mother asked.

"The new neighbor, Maeda-san. She needs to borrow some milk." Suna got the milk from the refrigerator and returned to the entryway. "Here you are," he said, handing her the milk.

"Thanks." Maeda took the milk. "Say, just remembered I took off without giving you my number," she said. "Kinda hard to talk about meeting up without digits. Us being neighbors just means I don't have to track you down now."

"Mmm?"

"Duh! I said I'd buy lunch for finding Hideya. Here, gimme your hand." Maeda shifted to hold the milk under her arm before taking ahold of Suna's wrist. She then pulled a black marker from her pocket and wrote her number on his palm.

"There!" she said, capping the pen. "Sorry to dash again, but my bro will flip if I'm not back soon. Just call me when you and your friends wanna meet for lunch. And you better call. I know where you live now."

Before he could reply, the girl was off again. Suna just stared for a moment before looking down at his hand. The ten-digit number was printed across his palm in broad black ink. He was still staring at it later that evening when Takeo barged into his bedroom.

"Hey Suna, crazy day, huh?" he asked. When he didn't get a reply, he saw Suna was staring at his hand. "What's up?"

Still no answer, Takeo got up and peered over Suna's shoulder. "Hey, what's that number for?"

"It's Maeda-san's. Turns out she and her brother moved in below us."

"Who?" Takeo had a complete blank look on his face.

Suna sighed. "The girl we met in the park today. You caught her dog after he stole Yamato-san's cookies."

"Oh! Wait, she gave you her number?!" Takeo stood straight up.

"Don't get excited, it's not like that," Suna quickly countered. "She forgot to give us her contact information earlier. She is adamant about showing her gratitude for finding her dog. She asked me to find out when you and Yamato-san would be available for lunch."

"Oh! She must really like you!"

 _Did you even listen to what I said?_ Suna thought. He wished Takeo wouldn't get overexcited like this. Sure the girl was pretty and all, but they had only just met. Besides, he had told Takeo before that he has no interest in dating. Girls who confessed to him would usually only liked him for his looks, and they never liked Takeo. The only exception was Amami Yukika. She was a nice girl and he appreciated all the Valentine chocolates she gave him over the years, but he did not feel for her the way she did for him.

Suna and takeo talked for a little while longer. However, Suna had no idea that when Takeo returned home, he had called Yamato to tell her about Maeda.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Suna waited outside for Takeo. He was early, knowing his best friend sometimes slept in.

"Wait a minute!"

"Come on, Rin, I'm gonna be late."

Suna recognized Maeda's voice and leaned over the railing. He couldn't see her, or who she was talking to clearly. From the familiarity in they voices, he guessed that she was speaking with her brother.

"You'll be starving if you don't take this. Now, you'll come right home after school, right Mai?"

"Jeeze, you worry too much," Maeda replied. "Look, I'll be home later. I still need to find some work to help you with the rent."

"Mai, you're in high school. Let your big brother take care of the bills and you focus on being a kid."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to feed Hideya and leave him plenty of water, okay?"

"You got it." The door closed and Suna listened as Maeda ran down the hall. When she reached the bottom, Suna was able to get a clear view of Maeda. She was wearing a long sleeved white sweater with a blue collar and a short purple plaid skirt, brown shoes and knee-high blue socks. He recognized it as the Koizumi Girls' Academy uniform.

 _She must be the new student Yamato-san heard about_ , Suna thought. He was interrupted by the sound of Takeo's door opening.

"Good morning, Suna!" he greeted, a little too loudly.

"Morning." He came away from the railing and started walking to school. It looked like Yamato would be the first of them to get to know this girl.

 **XXX**

 _Koizumi Girls' Academy…_

Yamato and her friends were busy talking about their weekend plans when the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Good morning, class. Today, we have a new student joining us. I hope you will all make her feel welcome."

The door opened and Yamato nearly gasped when she saw who entered.

"What's the matter, Rinko?" Nanako asked.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Aya added.

Yamato was about to answer when the teacher asked for the new student to introduce herself.

"Well, my name's Maika Maeda. I just moved here from Texas with my older brother. And that just about sums it up."

"Well, we're happy to have you, Miss Maeda," the teacher said. "Now, please take a seat and we'll begin the lesson."

Maeda walked toward the back of the classroom. When she spotted Yamato, she smiled and waved. Yamato waved nervously. Class continued on as usual. Yamato tried to focus on the lesson, but it was difficult with Maeda on her mind. She just couldn't believe the girl she met in the park was the new student at her school. When it was time for break, Yamato took out her phone and texted Takeo.

"Well, if it isn't the little pâtissier. How're you doing?"

Yamato squeaked and looked up. "Oh, h-hello, Maeda-san," she said nervously. She set her hands on her desk. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."

"Small world, huh? First I move in next door to your boyfriend's buddy, and now I find out you and I are attending the same school. That's so cool!"

"I guess it is." Yamato laughed. Her friends then came up behind her.

"So Rinko, you gonna tell us how you know the new girl?" Nanako asked.

"Oh, we met yesterday in the park," Yamato quickly explained. "Takeo-kun found her dog."

"More like restrained the little beast," Maeda said. "My dog got loose trying to chase a cat, and while I was looking for him, he found Yamato-san and her friends after he grabbed a bag full of treats she made."

"Whoa! That really happened?" The girls started crowding around as Yamato and Maeda about their encounter yesterday. It would have gone on longer, but the teacher called for attention. Later at lunch, the girls continued asking Maeda questions, mostly about her life in Texas.

"So, what made you choose Koizumi Girls' Academy?" Aya asked.

"Ah, knew that'd come up." Maeda blushed and laughed nervously. "It's kinda lame, but my brother's the one who picked Koizumi. He doesn't want me around guys. He's like Maes Hughes on steroids when he thinks about it."

"Sounds like he really cares about you." Yamato laughed.

"Oh, he does. I just wish he cared a little less."

"So… Have you ever brought a guy home before?" Nanako probed.

"Pfft! As if!" Maeda scoffed. "There's no way I could even _think_ about a boy without Rin going all psycho about it."

"So no boyfriends back in Texas?" Aya asked.

"Nope, not a one." Maeda smiled and bit her lower lip. "Though, it's not like there aren't any cute guys here…"

Yamato gasped. "Have you already met someone?!"

"Not really." Maeda shrugged. "I mean, the guy is super cute, but I don't even know him. Though finding out we're neighbors was a great bonus."

All of Yamato's friends squealed and demanded more details. Unfortunately, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The girls had to put their conversation on hold until again till the end of the day. As they walked from the schoolyard, the girls were bustling over Maeda's secret crush. So far, she thought the guy was cute. Then after getting to spend a little time with him, she found him sincere, charming, humerus, and all around, a good guy. They continued talking until Yamato's friends parted ways. Then it was just Yamato and Maeda.

"Say, you meeting the guys by any chance?" Maeda asked. Yamato couldn't help noticing a tiny glint of hope in her eyes.

"Oh, no, not today," she replied. "I've got work, and then some shopping to do before heading home."

"That's cool. I'm actually should head off to find a job. Rin is gonna have a fit, but the rent's gotta get paid. Plus, it'll help put more money towards his restaurant."

"Will it take long to raise the money?"

"Not really. Rin already has a location, equipment, and a business plan. He just needs a menu, find the right employees, and put together marketing. In the meantime, I wanna help pay the rent so he can focus on that stuff." Maeda smirked. "I figured the jerk can pay me back once the restaurant kicks off."

"Oh, well, good luck," Yamato said. "I hope you find a really good job."

"Thanks. And tell your boyfriend and his cute friend that I'm still waiting on when you guys want to go to lunch. Remember, it's my treat!" Maeda smiled and winked.

Yamato became very flustered and started shaking her hands. "Oh no, you really don't need to do that!"

"Nope, I said I'd treat, and I always keep my promises. I already gave my number to your one friend, the one with blonde hair and dreamy eyes. Just call him for my number if you wanna chat."

The stoplight changed and, before she could argue, Maeda took off down the street, leaving Yamato standing on the corner. She stayed there until she remembered she still had to go to work. It was a long day, but Yamato managed to help all the customer, and promoted some of Ichinose-san's newest confectionary creations.

When she got home, Yamato helped her mother with dinner, did her homework and then took a hot bath. As she entered her room, toweling her hair, she got a text message. She grabbed her phone.

Message Inbox  
Gouda Takeo  
Subject: Lunch Outing  
 _Yo Yamato, Maeda-san contacted Suna and asked if we would like to eat at her brother's restaurant. It will be some time before it opens, but she says the food he makes is really good._

Message Inbox  
Yamato Rinko  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _Oh yes, I'd love to!㈏0 Just tell me when and where she wants to meet us. I'll have to ask my boss for the day off. ㈹0 Oh! Maybe I could even make something,ㇱ6ㇰ9ㇱ0 to thank Maeda-san for lunch, and to welcome her to school. ㈸8_

Message Inbox  
Gouda Takeo  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _Oh, right, you said she is in your class._

Message Inbox  
Yamato Rinko  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _Yeah! Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier㈺9 ㈺3. We just got to talking and I lost track of time. She's a lot of fun too. She mostly grew up in Texas, but her brother has traveled✈️ all over the world. He's been to Paris㈲8, Spain, India, and other parts of America㇌2㇌0 to study cooking. He even taught Maeda-san how to cook._

 _He's so excited about opening a restaurant here in Japan✨. I really wanna try his cooking, and Maeda-san's cooking too. She says she's not as good as her brother, but I think she's being modest㈴2. Her lunch today was super colorful! I've never that kind of food before. ㇯6㇮2㇭5㇮7ㇰ1ㇰ5_

 _Oh! Takeo-kun, I just remembered. Maeda-san likes someone, and I think I know who㈳5. She went on today about a boy she meet and her description of him sounded just like Sunakawa-kun ㈎9. She also thought Sunakawa-kun was really cute㈎9㈏1. I think she likes him. What do you think?_

Message Inbox  
Gouda Takeo  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _I noticed it too. Suna seems to be interested too, but it's hard to tell. What should we do?_

Message Inbox  
Yamato Rinko  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _I don't know. After what happened with Yukika-san, I don't think we should rush into anything㈵3… Maybe at lunch we can probe a bit and see if there's something there?_

Message Inbox  
Gouda Takeo  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _Sounds good! ㈇7_

Message Inbox  
Yamato Rinko  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _Really? Thank goodness!_

 _Well, goodnight Takeo-kun. See you Saturday. ㈳5㈏0✨_

Message Inbox  
Gouda Takeo  
Subject: Re. Lunch Outing  
 _Goodnight Yamato._


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning found Suna and Takeo waiting in the park. They had agreed to meet up with Maeda and Yamato where they first met. All week, the boys had been conversing with Yamato and Maeda about what would go on for the afternoon. Maeda constantly texted and asked about what kind of food he and the others liked, what kind of atmosphere would be best, and checking that everyone was still able to meet up. However, Suna noticed that out of the three of them, Maeda communicated with him most. The past two months had fount the four teens becoming close friends. Yamato had another girl to talk about things with, and Maeda was able to keep Suna company whenever Takeo and Yamato got all lovey-dovey.

Actually, Suna was surprised by how much he and Maeda had in common. They both enjoyed some of the same movies, read books, and they shared a mutual dislike of cold weather.

He enjoyed her company, much in the same manor he did with Yamato. However, there was something different. He wasn't sure how to explain it quite yet.

"Hey Suna," Takeo asked, "where do you think Maeda-chan wants to take us?"

"Not sure," he replied. "She seemed anxious though."

"It's really nice of her to do something like this."

"She should be careful."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Suna shrugged. "Some people can take advantage of that kind of generosity. They see someone with a giving heart and then manipulate that person until they are left with nothing."

"I don't think Maeda-chan would let that happen."

"Hey guys!" Takeo and Suna looked up to see the girls heading toward them. "I was just telling Cookie here that I hope you all brought an appetite."

"Cookie?" Takeo repeated.

Yamato laughed. "Maeda-chan likes to call me Cookie."

"Yeah, I'm really bad at names, so I end up going with a nickname that fits a personality trait," Maeda admitted, smiling to hide her embarrassment.

"I was so surprised you wanted to take us to you brother's restaurant," Yamato added, changing the topic. "How did your brother manage to open so fast?"

"Oh, it's not officially opened yet…" Maeda corrected. "Rin actually bought an old restaurant space, but he says it'll be another month before he opens. Mr. Perfect wants to try out his dishes first. Of course, I still have to pay for all the food he's preparing."

"Won't that be expensive?" Suna asked but Maeda saved him off.

"Nah! I got that job at the karaoke club and I've been making bank in tips. Plus, I'm family, so I don't have to leave a tip."

"That's amazing!" Takeo and Yamato said together.

"Seriously, you guys sound rehearsed or something." Maeda laughed. "Okay, enough talk. Let's go eat."

Maeda led them to the lower part of town. When they arrived at their destination, there was a bit of shock. Before the four was an Italian style restaurant tucked into the side of one of the buildings.

They all entered but Takeo, Yamato, and Suna all stopped the moment they crossed the threshold. Classic ceiling painting combined with edgy decor greeted the in a modern classic design. There was no other way to describe the place other than a fusion of Italy and different designs that shouldn't go together, and yet somehow did.

" _This_ is your brother's restaurant?!" Takeo shouted.

"Yep. Most of the work had already been done when he bought the space, but it took forever for all the decor and gourmet kitchen supplies to arrive," Maeda explained proudly.

"Maeda-chan, this is way more than you described it," Yamato explained. "It looks like it came straight from Italy!"

"Well yeah, where else was he supposed to get this stuff?"

"You mean you're brother actually had items shipped here from Italy?" Suna asked, impressed with the attention to detail.

Maeda nodded. "Oh yeah. Rin has traveled all over the world, but Italy was his second home when it came to cooking. Don't ask me why he thought to open an Italian restaurant in Japan though. Even I haven't gotten that answer out of him."

"This will definitely be interesting," Suna noted.

"I can't wait to try the food!" Takeo said, still trying to take in the room.

"If it's anything like Maeda-chan's lunches, then it'll be amazing," Yamato added.

"Oh come on, guys, you're making me blush," Maeda said.

"Is that the little Mai I hear?" a voice called out. They all turned to see a young man in a chef's shirt coming to meet them. He was fairly tall, though when he came to stand beside Maeda, he was nearly almost Takeo's height.

"This is your brother, Maeda-chan?" Yamato said.

Maeda laughed. "Yeah. My big brother takes after Dad with the denim eyes and dark hair, but I got the better looks."

"Haha! That's Mai for you," he answered, scratching at the scruff on his chin. "Well, glad to see you still got some humor in you, little sis. And as for the lot of you, just call me Rin, okay?"

"Yeah, cause anything other than that makes him feel like an old man." Maeda snorted.

"Hey, since when is being thirty old?" He smiled before turning back to the others."So this is the motley crew you've been having out with? Glad to finally meet them. It's good to see they're real and not like the invisible ones you had as a kid, Mai-flower."

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Rin-Tin-Tin," Maeda warned with an annoyed smile.

"Oh, Rin-san," Yamato said. "Maeda-chan speaks of you a lot."

"Aww shucks!" Rin laughed, grabbing Maeda under his arm and ruffling her hair. "Sixteen and practically grown, and yet she still looks up to her big brother as her hero. I'm blushing like a schoolgirl!"

"Get off!" Maeda wriggled free. She glared back up at Rin. "Quit with the Ringo Kid act, would you? We're here to eat."

"Sorry baby sis, but you know, teasing comes with the older brother title." Rin laughed as he walked toward the back. "Well, since Mai gets cranky when she doesn't eat, I guess I should make something for you all. "

They followed Rin to the back of the restaurant where there was a table inset to the wall, directly across from the main kitchen. He made sure they were all seated before handing out the menus.

"Now you all just order whatever you want. It's all on Mai-flower."

"I've never heard of half these dishes," Takeo said as he read the menu.

"Oh, then I'd recommend my favorite!" Maeda pointed to the top of the second page. "Garlic Alfredo spaghetti with meat encrusted sushi balls. They're like meatballs but with a sushi roll in it."

"Sushi roll meat balls?" he said.

Rin laughed. "Yep, it was the only way Maika would eat sushi. The idea of raw fish turned her stomach, so one night, I made up this recipe and she fell in love with it."

Maeda glared at Rin from over her menu. "You're lucky I didn't get sick with that stunt…" she muttered. Everyone had a good laugh.

Later, everyone was sitting around with what remained of the meal they had eaten.

"Mr. Rin, that was truly best!" Yamato said. "Everything was so tasty. I wish I could have eaten more."

"These sushi balls are really good," Takeo added, popping two more into his mouth.

"How can you still eat?" Maeda asked. "I'm ready to burst, but you're still going!"

"Even after knowing him for so long, Takeo still has a few surprises," Suna said. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "Back when we were kids, he always seemed to have some treat with him too."

"Hey, I'm always happy to see customers with hearty appetites," Rin said. "Goodness, if I have more customers like Takeo, I'll never run out of business."

"This food is delicious!" Takeo exclaimed.

"If you think that's good, wait till you see what I made for dessert." Rin smirked when he notice Maeda rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, Mai-Mai," he said. "This one is on the house since you helped me make it. You and I can discuss the bill later."

"Yeah, yeah." Maeda took another bite of food.

Yamato tapped her on the should. "Maeda-chan," she whispered, "you got something on your nose."

"Crud!" Maeda excused herself to the ladies room. While she was cleaning up, Yamato walked in.

"You okay, Maeda-chan?" she asked. "You seem a little different today."

"I'm fine. Just not myself but nothing to worry about."

"I suppose, but you seemed distracted during the meal. Whenever someone asked you a question, you had a faraway look, and you only snapped out of it when…" Yamato gasped and covered her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hey, Maeda-chan…" Yamato twiddled her fingers, unsure how to ask her question. "Could it be that, maybe… Do you like Sunakawa-kun?"

"W-What makes you say that?" Maeda sputtered, blushing like a tomato. She tried looking at anywhere but her friend's eyes to avoid the question.

"Oh, Maeda-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume," she apologized. "It's just I noticed you seem to act differently around Sunakawa-kun, and you both seem to get along really well…"

Maeda sighed and moved to sit on the counter. "No, no. I shouldn't have gotten defensive like that. Truth? Yeah, I think I might like Suna." Yamato gasped. "Please keep it down," Maeda said. "Look, at first, I thought Suna was cute and I didn't really think it would go anywhere. Then I got to get to know all of you, and we hung out so I got to know more about him… And then one thing led to another…"

Maeda groaned and buried her face in her hands. "What's the matter with me? I feel like a nervous wreck!"

"What do you mean? You always seem so cool and collected?"

"Pfft! That's not the case." Maeda looked up, her eyes revealing a familiar look. "I don't know when, but for a while now I feel so… I don't know…"

"You feel jumpy and scared, and your heart beats so fast you feel like everyone will hear just how nervous you are?" Maeda nodded, making Yamato smile. "Maeda-chan, that's how I feel with Takeo," she said. "When I first met him, I was so amazed by the kind of person he is. I tried everything I could think of to show him how I felt. I even left my phone at his place on purpose as an excuse to see him agin."

"Awe, that's adorable, Cookie."

Yamato giggled. "Well, it was one of my better moments. Even after Takeo and I started dating, I still felt nervous around him. I felt insecure about wanting to get closer to him physically, and still blush whenever he holds my hand. I feel jealous when other girls notice him even though takeo insist he's not popular with girls. One time I even bought a bikini for a beach trip, but I got self conscious wearing it because I have such a childlike figure."

"What are you talking about?" Maeda said, getting up from the sink. "Cookie, you so don't! Okay, you do act like a little kid when you get excited about things, but that's adorable and works for you. But one look at you and no one would mistake you for a kid. You got too cute a teen physique." She gave her a wink.

Yamato blushed. "Oh, thank you, Maeda-chan."

"Hey, always happy to remind my friends about their cute attributes." She winked again. "And you can call me Maika."

"Oh, okay. And you can call me Rinko, if you like."

Maeda smiled. "I'll try but I may still call you Cookie, okay?"

"Sure." The two girls laughed a little more. "Umm, Maika-chan? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Well…do you think you'll tell Sunakawa-kun how you feel about him?" Yamato asked. "Maybe, if you spent more time together, you could…"

Maeda turned a particular deep shade of red and quickly shook her head. "O-Oh no, no, no! Not a chance!" she stuttered. "We just got to being good friends. If I told him how I felt, and he didn't feel the same way, I'd feel so awkward and embarrassed. I doubt I could be around him."

"Oh, I see…" Yamato frowned but she didn't push the matter.

As they made their way back to the table, Yamato started to think about hoe Maeda reminded her of another girl, Yukika Amami. Yukika was a shy girl who also had feeling for Suna. With the help of her and Takeo, they were able to help the girl confess to Suna. They had even gone out on a date. Unfortunately, things had not worked out but Yukika and Suna were able to end things on good terms. Now here she was again, with another friend who liked Suna but she didn't know what to do. These thoughts swam in her head as she sat back down.

"Oh, Yamato, is anything wrong?" Takeo said.

Yamato snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. Maeda, Suna, and Rin were discussing the desserts and not paying any attention. She leaned closer to Takeo so she could whisper.

"Maika-chan told me she really likes Sunakawa-kun, but she doesn't want to tell him and risk ruining their friendship."

"Maika?"

"Maeda-chan. She's letting me call her by her first name now."

"Oh!"

"Takeo-kun, I know we haven't discussed it in a while, but do you think there might be a chance Sunakawa-kun would be interested in Maika-chan?"

Takeo thought hard about that one. He would be thrilled if his best friend could have a girlfriend. Maeda was a really cool girl, and she and Suna got along together well. However, Suna was not the type to admit his feelings. He only seemed to really show how he felt whenever he laughed or let his guard down. Both were very rare.

"Hard to say…" he replied. "Maybe if they spent more time together. Just the two of them."

"That could work!" Yamato said. "We usually do things in a group, but if we could get Maika-chan and Sunakawa-kun alone…"

"They might fall for each other!"

"Exactly!"

"But, how are we supposed to get them alone?" Takeo pointed out. "They only go out whenever we plan to do things with them. Suna is bound to notice if we try setting him up again."

"Oh, you're right." Yamato thought for a moment. "I know. After lunch, you and I could make an excuse to leave. We could tell them to do something on their own, or at the very least, you can suggest Sunakawa-kun walk Maika-chan home."

"Oh, that will work. We live in the same building, so they'd have to go together."

The couple beamed at each other, proud of their plan.

"Hey! What're you two lovebirds whispering about?" Maeda asked. Yamato and Takeo hadn't noticed that their conversation had been monitored for a few minutes.

"O-Oh, n-n-nothing!" Yamato stammered. Takeo just clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head vigorously.

Suna could tell his friends were up to something. They usually got suspicious and acted strangely whenever they got an idea. Though he wasn't sure what they were plotting this time.

They finished up their lunch date with a dessert of macarons. Rin had created specialized macarons for everyone based on the personalized Maeda had described to him.

Yamato was sweet, light and very kind, with a passion for baking as well. Her macron: strawberry shell with a passionfruit pastry cream.

Takeo was strong, adorable, and as put by Maeda, rather awkwardly intimidating. Rin also wanted to make sure it pair with Yamato's, seeing as the young couple might want to share theirs. His macron: cocoa with cocoa nibs shell and a strawberry buttercream.

Suna was quiet, peaceful, and compassionate. This one was hardly a challenge since Maeda had been oddly specific with this boy. His macron: blackberry shell with a green teach filling.

Rin already knew the perfect combination for Maeda. His little sister was stubborn, obnoxious, but loyal to a fault. Her macron: lime shell with a red velvet filling.

Everyone adored their personalized macarons. Rin took in the praise, thanking everyone and even explained that having an online macarons business helped him with getting the flavors so unique. HE even offered Yamato some lessons the next time she visited Maeda. Once they finished, the chatted some more before Rin talked about closing up for the day. While Maeda got up to pay the bill, Takeo and Yamato were preparing to put their plan into action.

"Oie, Mai-flower," Rin said, taking her card. "Hideya needs to be walked."

"Fine. I'll pick the beast up when I get home."

"No need. He's parked out back," Rin said. "The mutt wasn't feeling well, so I brought him in. He's out back in the dog friendly area."

"Great…" Maeda turned to her friends. "Sorry guys but looks like this is the end of our day."

"Oh, that's okay, Maika-chan," Yamato said, a large smile on her face. "Takeo and I actually have something we wanted to do. Right, Takeo-kun?"

"We did?" Yamato nudged him, reminding Takeo of of their plan. "Oh, right! That _thing_! We were going to do that, and then I was going to walk you home. Yes, that was the plan," he added. He then clapped a large hand on Suna's shoulder. "Suna, you should walk Maeda-san home."

Suna shrugged. "Okay."

"Oh, you really don't need to do that…" Maeda panicked. She waved her hand and laughed. "Seriously, Hideya is gonna be a handful and it'll take too long for a walk to get him to calm down."

"I don't mind."

"I-I…"

"Maika, this nice boy is offering to walk with you," Rin interrupted. "Besides, it'll be dark by the time you get back and you know how big brother worries about you."

"Rin, quit it!" Maeda's cheeks turned a soft pink as she glared at Rin.

"Now I won't hear of it. Suna, I'd appreciate you walking my sister home," he said, smiling. He pushed Maeda and Suna toward the back door. "Now, Hideya is waiting. Better get going or he'll take you for a walk."

Maeda and Suna waved to their friends before disappearing out the door. The two teens passed by the window, Takeo and Yamato tried their best not to be spotted watching.

"Finally! I thought they'd never leave." Takeo and Yamato turned to find Rin smiling like a child on Christmas. "What?"

"Mr. Rin, did you plan on them leaving together?" Yamato asked.

"Honey, when you work at a restaurant, you gotta have good hearing to hear the orders over all the commotion," he explained. "You two really shouldn't whisper at a table. Anyone could've heard." Rin smirked before walking back into his kitchen, leaving both teen in an aghast state.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked on with only the sound of the bustling city. The sky overhead was hinting at the start of a sunset. A few people were walking about while some cars drove past. Maeda walked with Hideya staying close to the street, while Suna walked on her left. He had offered to walk closer to the street but Maeda declined. Neither one of them had spoken since.

Suna was lost in thought. He knew he had set him up. His friends were never exactly subtle when they tried stuff like this. It was clear with they had set him up with Yukika. Not to mention all the girls who sent him chocolate during Valentine's Day. However, things were different this Maeda. She was a nice girl. Studious, fun, and full of energy. They even had a couple of the same interests: reading, watching films, and not liking the cold. Maeda was honest and open, though at times she could be bold and somewhat brash. She liked to tease her friends, but she never said anything negative about anyone. She was the kindest person he had ever met. He really enjoyed spending time with her. It was nice.

Meanwhile, Maeda felt her pulse racing as they continued down the street. She struggled remembering how to breath. If only someone could tell the butterflies in her stomach to settle down so her heart could beat properly. She wanted to bolt. The only thing keeping her in place was the firm pull of her dog's leash in hand. She stole subtle glances to her left, hoping to catch Suna's eye, but turned away at the slightest bit of eye contact.

It was ridiculous! How could she be this flustered over a guy? Okay, yes, he was really cute and talking with him had been different than the boys back home. With them she could be herself, even flirt a little now and then. But not with Suna. He was cool and confident, yet there was this gentle side about him mixed with a quiet boldness she had never seen in a guy before. And when he laughed back at the restaurant, Maeda thought she would collapse. To see the walls break down for that moment was amazing.

Bottom line, she had fallen for the guy, and she had done it hard.

"Maeda-san."

"Yes!" Her voice squeaked. "Uh, I mean…yes?"

Suna smiled. "I was just wanted to apologize," he said, "for Takeo and Yamato-san trying to set us up."

"W-What are you talking about?" Maeda felt her face getting warm.

"They made up some excuse to get us to be alone," Suna explained. "Then your brother deliberately asked I walk with you. I believe they all wanted us to be alone together."

"Oh crap, Suna, I'm so sorry!" Maeda gushed. She pulled Hideya to a stop and stood before Suna. She folded her arms in front of her and bowed.

"Maeda-san." Suna touched her shoulder, waiting until she looked at him. "You don't need to apologize," he said. "Takeo is my best friend, and he means well, but he's not as subtle as he'd like to be."

"Still, I can't believe I fell for that…" Maeda moaned, starting back into the walk. "Honestly, I thought they wanted to be alone."

Suna meet her stride, walking a little closer to her. "They mean well. Takeo and Yamato are good together, though I feel they need to stop inviting me along on their dates," he sai, hands in his pockets. "They don't want me to feel left out, but no matter what I say, they get the wrong idea. I think they feel I need to have a relationship like theirs."

"Pretty sure that can be said of _every_ couple," Maeda added. "They feel a whole new kind of happiness that they want to share with others. And the single friends become the prime targets."

"I guess that's one way to put it."

They fell back into silence. Maeda started picking at her fingernails. It was a habit she developed as a child when're she got nervous. She glanced to the side. "You could've gone home, you know. I've been this way before."

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to," Suna said.

Maeda blushed. Her grip tightened on the leash to keep her from stumbling. _Chill out already!_ she thought. _Rinko said I should tell him how I feel, but… I don't know if I can._

Suna watched Maeda. He knew something was bothering her, but she didn't want to tell him. He stopped walking.

Maeda noticed the lack of footsteps beside her. She turned and saw Suna standing in the center of the sidewalk. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"Well, you know that a walk after lunch is actually good for digestion?… Actually a nap is better like they do in Spain… Did you like the macaroons? I helped make them. Rin barely let me hold the bowl… I actually used to walk Hideya after lunch to get him to potty when he was a little thing…" Maeda stopped her rambling when she heard Suna beginning to laugh. "Did I say something funny?" she asked.

"S-Sorry," Suna said, trying to speak. "It's just, I've never seen you like that before. You reminded me Yamato-san when she gets nervous."

"S-So? I ramble when no one says anything."

Suna couldn't hold back. Now he was laughing hardily. The way Maeda stood and pouted her face like that, it was just like Takeo. Maeda had her own flair to the look, but her mannerism reflected their friends so well, he couldn't help but find it funny.

Maeda smiled. If she didn't already have a crush on the boy, she certainly did now. She gulped as that thought smacked her in the head. _Seven seconds of courage, Maika…_

"Say, Suna… There's, um…something I'd like to tell you–"

Hideya suddenly barked loudly at the sight of a small squirrel. Before anyone could stop it, the dog suddenly bolted. Maeda was jerked forward and dragged down the sidewalk.

"Hideya! Heel!" she shouted, but the dog wouldn't listen. She tried pulling back and playing her heels into the ground. Unfortunately, Mazda had chosen today to wear her new wheeled shoes. The wheels popped out causing her to speed even faster behind her dog.

Suna ran after them. He was not as fast as Takeo but he was able catch up to Maeda. He reached out for her arm, missing as the dog turned the corner. Suna skidded to a stop. Getting his bearings, he looked around for any sign of Maeda. A short streak of red was pulled into the park. Suna sprinted.

"Hideya!" Maeda screamed. "Stop Hideya!"

"Maeda-san!"

Maeda glanced back to see Suna. She tried harder to pull her dog back. The force of the jerk made Hideya pull once last time. On instinct, Maeda planted her feet, forgetting about her shoes. She stumble as the ground came toward her; she shut her eyes. Another jerk, this time around her middle, pulled her back up. When her feet felt flat on the ground, Maeda opened her eyes.

Suna stared back at her. He couldn't believe he'd caught her in time. He gently eased her back until they both stood straight up. His arm kept a firm hold around her waist. She turned around to face him, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Their breathing was labored from the run. Maeda eyes locked with his, neither of them able to look away. Part of him pointed out that Maeda was safe, and he could let go now. He didn't.

Maeda blinked. "Uh…" She coughed, trying to break the tension. "T-Thanks… For, uh, for catching me."

"Sure."

"You can-You can let me go no–" Maeda felt something firm wrap her legs. She and Suna swayed slightly, the movement causing Maeda to grab onto Suna. They looked down to find that Hideya had run circles around them, causing the leash to wrap them together.

"Hideya, you fluffy turd!" Maeda shouted. She turned to Suna, an apology already forming on her lips. "Suna, I'm so sorry about this. This is so embarrassing!"

"Careful, Maeda-san," Suna said, gripping her arms. "You'll fall if you move about too much."

"Oh, this is a disaster," she moaned. "Suna, you shouldn't have come with me. If you'd stayed with the others, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Maeda-san."

"This is so weird! Here, don't move and I'll figure out how to get out of this," she said quickly, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Maeda."

"Maybe if I can just reach the leash, I could get Hideya to walk back and free us. Then you could get free, and we forget this whole disastrous thing…"

"Maika!"

Maeda stopped rambling. He gripped her shoulders, holding her still as he drew her close enough that their faces were only an inch apart. The most shocking thing of all, was that he had called her by her first name.

"Y-You… You said…" She couldn't even form the words.

Suna smiled, his head shaking. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get w-what?" Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she didn't know how she was still standing at this point. Perhaps it was the fact Suna's arm was still holding her tightly.

"I told you before, I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to come," he said.

Maeda didn't know what to say. She didn't dare hope for what she was thinking he was about to say. "Kinda hard to tell with you sometimes," she said, her blush growing a deeper shade of pink. "Sometimes it's like I can't tell at all what you're thinking. It can really confuse someone, you know?"

"I know. I'm not the kind to open up, even with those closest to me. There are thing I won't even talk to Takeo about."

"But if that's true, then why…"

Suna shook his head. "I don't want anyone to worry. It's not my interest to talk about myself, and I prefer to keep to myself," he explained. "I study, help when I can, and try to be observant to help others around me. I would do anything for those closets to me."

"You really are a terrific guy, you know."

"If you say so but I am only me."

Now it was Maeda's turn to shake her head. "Maybe, but you're also more than that." She leaned forward and gently kissed him. She pulled back, her blush nearly the color of her hair but she refused to back down. "Thanks again for catching me. I'll try to be a little more careful next time."

They remained silent as they disentangled the leash from their legs, and started the journey back. The silence seemed to go on, but the tension was gone. Maeda was somewhere between a state of absolute bliss and sure undeniable horror. On the one hand, she had almost confessed to the boy of her dreams her feelings. On the other hand, she could not believe she had built up the gaul to kiss him. Actually kiss him!

When they reached the apartment, Suna walked Maeda to her door.

"Well, this day's been all kinds of awkward," Maeda said, hoping to break the tension. "So, I… I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. It could be nice."

Maeda smiled, though inwardly she felt foolish. Even though she hadn't outright confessed her love, it was clear that her feelings were not reciprocated. There was just no way a guy like Suna would see her as anything more. She had been officially friend zoned. Yet, she was fine with it. Perhaps one day she might get him to see her differently. Until then, she was going to try to not let it bother her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Suna leaned over and kissed Maeda's cheek, making her squeak. He smiled and turned to walk to his apartment. "Sleep well, Maika-san."

As she watched him go, Maeda felt her whole world spinning. Her only anchor was the nudge of a wet nose into her palm. She looked down at Hideya, his puppy-dog eyes staring up at her questioningly. She didn't have a definite answer for him, but one thing was for sure. As her hand touch the still warm post on her cheek, Maeda felt herself looking forward to the next day. Something told her it was going to a sunny day. She would just need to wait and see.

 **The End**

 **XXX**

 **AN:** I tried, I really tried, but I couldn't do it. I'm really sorry, Cosmic, but it just didn't seem like I could put in the lip-locking you wanted without making the characters completely OOC. Anyway, I hope the little kisses are enough to appease you and you liked the overall story.

To the other readers, I hope you liked this story. It took me a while but I'm really happy with the end result. Something cute with a little humor. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and please remember to leave a comment.

Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
